


Curious by Nature

by Ydream08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydream08/pseuds/Ydream08
Summary: *Abandoned* Attending this event was one of the many responsibilities he had as a Sacred Twenty-Eight. Theodore Nott had to keep appearances, but would it be just as easy with the presence of one Hermione Granger?





	1. Chapter 1

There were a few things you had to do when you were a Sacred-Twenty Eight. All bothersome and mostly protocol, but still, when your surname was marked, then you had to be there. Attend. Show off. Intimidate, if you wish, while you're at it.

Theodore Nott had learned the basics from the best: the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy to be exact. Before the mess that was the Second Wizarding War, of course.

That's why his beloved teacher was absent in the event. Locked up in Azkaban, probably taking a nice nap at the cold tiles of the tiny cell he had.

Theodore grimaced at the thought, but thinking about what became of Draco, he could hardly sympathize with the man.

Even his own old man had protected Theo. In a sense. Maybe. Well. He wasn't so sure actually, that what he had received was indeed  _protection_. Thoros Nott, his father, had been among the most extreme blood supremacists, and his support of the Dark Lord had been with money and wand both. However, one thing that had always been a concern for the old couth was the family line. Would the name continue? With how he had been the last Nott for forty years?

Theodore's father had lost his parents when he was twenty, and he had been able to sire Theo finally when he was sixty.

That was a long period of time to sit and think about your priorities with a kid, if he would have any.  _When,_  actually.

Thinking about how Theo's late mother had been the fourth Mrs. Nott, Theodore had no doubts that his father would have died still fucking some pureblood woman if he hadn't been able to knock one up.

Nott was a name of the Sacred Twenty Eight that would not die out. Not like Shafiques, Selwyns, Fawleys or Gaunts. Prewetts had been a great example for Thoros Nott while he was still alive, Theo mused.

Well, since that had helped him avoid being marked, Theodore couldn't complain.

Yawning, Theo blinked a few times to get his wits together, but he couldn't resist his shoulders dropping as the boring speech went on. Something about Wizengamot seats being restored and a just court opening for the retrials of the war criminals.

Perhaps Uncle Lucius would pay his way out this time. If Draco was willing to pay for the man, that is.

They were twenty-three already and Draco had inherited the Malfoy legacy two years ago. As the new Lord Malfoy, he was capable of declining his father freedom by retracting all the money.

Glancing at his mate, Theodore felt confident that Draco wouldn't let his father taste the sweet air of freedom. His clenched jaw, vein pulsing, eyes narrowed, were only minor indicators of his nonexistent enthusiasm.

That last year of Draco's confinement in the Malfoy Manor, back in the war, along with the likes of Greyback, had done the trick, Theodore knew. He had been bitten and infected right in front of Lucius Malfoy, a man unable to protect his own son.

Draco would let him rot in Azkaban.

The alternative option had been killing his father in the Battle, but Draco hadn't taken that clean route like Theo had.

Well, his loss.

Sighing, Theodore left the tract of his thoughts in favor of scrunching his face. How he'd love to be in his Manor! Away from all these speeches, responsibilities and  _headaches._  He should thank the applause for the last complaint of his. It was bloody loud. Not like they were clapping for the Weird Sisters' live performance.

It was a bloody Ministry event. Favoring  _Purebloods_. And exceptional Half-bloods and Muggleborns. Some of them were given seats as well.

Thanks to Granger, of course.

She had stormed to the stage, given her speech, basked in the deafening applause and left with her languid Slytherin green dress. The one with a slit; at the side that faced the audience.

Even thinking back to her departure of the stage -her speech had been among the first ones- Theo couldn't hold back a groan.

The perfect Gryffindor princess. Bookworm and know-it-all. The one who had given a pretty smile in apology after helping him gather his books that had dropped because she had run into him.

The run-in had happened on a weekend in third year, around the time they were allowed to wear clothes aside from the uniform. He had been wearing a dark gray, knitted jumper and black slacks underneath.

His lack of Slytherin colours must have undid her constant defense and snark, but it had been a blow to his ego when he had realized the same night that she hadn't even recognized him. For a whole day, Theo had thought about the curly haired witch with a love for Arithmancy and hate with Divination, but as a schoolmate of the same year, he had been unbeknownst to the girl in question.

Given, she was rushing about -third year she had been the busiest- but still.

Turning around to lay his other elbow on the cocktail table, Theo covered his face in his hands and shut the outside world for a moment.

He needed to get his shit together if he didn't want the Prophecy to write some inane article about how he was a wreck this evening, spending his ancestral money on Merlin-knows-what, and disregarding the new Ministry.

A reporter, Lita something (Was it Keater?) had written some gossip about how Theo was actually a vampire. When had it been published? Just before the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts? Yeah, he had been out of Azkaban half a year then (His trial had been postponed way too much) and when his turn had come to be detailed in the wizarding newspaper among many of the Dark Lord's supporters, Lita hadn't refrained from mentioning his possible-infection.

Draco's lycanthropy having been leaked had given the woman wild ideas, Theodore had summarised.

So, he wanted to make his appearance well-known and before his patience ran thin, he wanted to leave. He had only so much patience for this crap. Sure, maybe when he had the motivation to blend in the society once again, he would struggle to keep up the appearances. But, right now, it was just a hussle.

"I hope this wasn't the brilliant idea you mentioned, Granger."

To Draco's address, Theodore's ears perked up, but he didn't move fast as he would have liked. Dizziness was there with the headache, you know.

"It  _was_  actually. What is wrong with it?"

Raising his head at hearing the feminine voice, Theo couldn't help but smirk at her tone while questioning Draco. It was all self-entitled as she used to be. Hermione Granger would give that confused scowling to anyone who distrusted her ultimately rightful decision.

It twisted his stomach that the look was directed on him, though.

Theo's smirk dismantled as he rose to stand tall -taller than Draco even- and he looked back at Greengrass sisters who accompanied the two males tonight, to see whether Granger's expression was directed at them.

Nope. It was all for him.

The pretty purse of her lips, the knitting of her brows and curiously shining brown eyes. Her annoyance kept her from questioning Theo, he thought. But remembering her question, perhaps she thought something was wrong with _him_.

Draco was saying something, Theo wasn't sure what as his gaze was locked with Granger's, but Granger must have been as disinterested as him since Draco huffed pointedly.

"Granger, you remember Nott? Theodore Nott? Slytherin, our year?"

Granger's open confusion and searching through her archives pressed Draco to introduce him more. "You know, your fellow book-lover? We shared Arithmancy for four years, Granger." -he sighed, exasperated- "Salazar!"

Theo watched as she gave up trying to recognize him, and collected herself before stretching her hand. She still looked at him a bit odd, Theo noted. Her eyes never leaving his but a slight crease remaining in her brows.

He partially bowed and took her hand in his. Kissing her knuckles, Theo was pleased to notice her breath catch.

Looking up at her in the meantime had led to his sunglasses to slide down, though. Having forgotten them, he cursed silently. He corrected them in a haste and put his hand to his pocket out of convenience.

"Oh, yes!" Granger exclaimed immediately, the short view of his eyes must have done the trick. Now her warm brown eyes sparkled with recognition. "Nott! Of course. Didn't know you'd be here."

Theo shrugged, as if that was enough explanation. Then, turning away his posture, he let Granger and Draco have their little chat about the Ministry's latest news.

Theo would have humored Daphne as he used to do in Hogwarts, but tonight, it was one of the nights he forgot to knock back a glass of firewhiskey to take the edge from everything. Five years had passed since the war, yes, but some months were worse than others.

Nightmares would strike back, stress would surface and he would relive that day in the Battle.

His father's death was still fresh in Theo's mind. It didn't help that old acquaintances loved to remind him of his father whenever he had tried to pick up his life- get back on family business or start something new.

Azkaban cells were not as much full as it was supposed to, Theo knew.

Groaning at the increased light that he could no longer ignore because his sunglasses shielded nothing, Theo itched to get a drink.

If it were not for firewhiskey, there was one other thing that could satisfy his  _thirst_. A kind of thirst that added more nights in which he was wide awake. Not just because his father's death haunted him.

Theo cracked his neck and took a deep breath. Trying to block the perfumes of the Greengrasses -no this was  _new_ , this was Granger's- he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

He had to leave. This much outing was more than enough. He had made the message clear: the Ancient and Noble House of Nott was not dead.

 _Not entirely, anyway._  He smirked at the thought.

Coughing to subside the itch in his throat, Theo was just about to blurt out some excuse and make himself scarce when her voice halted him.

"Those are some… fashionable sunglasses. Worn in an in-door event?"

There was suspicion in her narrowed eyes, but Theo kept his cool. Taking a second-check of their table, it did surprise him that he and Granger were alone, but he kept saying himself it was a given.

Draco and Astoria must have gone to schmooze as a couple or something. And Daphne was probably humoring herself with some older man, seeking attention her father had never given her.  _Mental, that woman._

Dismissing the absence of his childhood friends, Theo forced to reply the Muggleborn. It was hard with how the way she supported her head, a hand cupping her chin, exposed the delicate traces that were her cleavage and neck. The creamy white skin shouted to be bitten,  _begging_  to be marked.

Theo refrained.

"They are. Fashionable, of course. Why would I wear them otherwise?"

She narrowed her eyes further as if possible. Theo hoped his anxiety didn't falter the smirk playing on his lips. He had to distract Granger and get the hell out of this place.

The throbbing increased as more hours trickled by without alcohol, Theo's thrist unattended.

"Well… Do these sunglasses  _say_  'I'm a movie star' or 'I'm hiding my dark circles because I'm perpetually tired'? I have a secret to keep, you see."

Theo had learned long ago that speaking closest to truth, only and only that, would help distract any onlookers.

Granger rolled her eyes, but a cute smile tugged at her lips. As Theo stared longer at her full lips, he could fit other adjectives to that smile. One that was nothing like the one she had given him in their third year, but was painfully reminiscent of it.

Beautiful.

Alluring.

Inviting.

"I like to know things." Her voice was matter-of-factly. Her eyes stared at directly him. Him and nothing else. "Know everything."

A moment of intense silence pulled on every muscle in his legs to force him  _out_ of the place.

But he stayed.

Her eyes, surely unseeing of his behind the sunglasses, were determinedly searching.

"I'm curious by nature."

That was all she said. All Theodore Nott managed to hear when his fight-or-flight reflexes urged him to bid farewell and leave. Then he was gone.

He didn't hear her soft voice that added, "But, surely, I must be mistaken."


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

It wasn't every day that a bird would accompany one home.

For Theodore Nott, even regular visitors had dwindled the past two years, around the time of the accident with Pansy. Nowadays it was occasionally Draco coming over.

After their argument the other day, Draco gave excuses of being busy, now that Theodore thought about it. Tonight in the public statement of Wizengamot Seat arrangement, it was the first time he had seen his mate in two weeks actually. And the Greengrass sisters. He hadn't seen them longer than that.

So, yes, it was more than surprising to have a guest.

"Fuck!" Theodore hissed. The unexpected Side-Apparition had blown him off balance and caused him to smack to the tiles of his bedroom. The back of his head collided first, to his horror. Not that he would die. He couldn't die  _again,_  could he?

Finding his rubbish sunglasses to throw them aside, Theo took a retake at the intruder of his transport.

On the floor, not further away than five feet, was a chick sprawled, all draped in green robes. Theo's attention was immediately drawn to her creamy legs where they were exposed from her slit opening a tad too much. Moonlight was giving her the courtesy of perfection, Theodore was sure, as his eyes traveled from her legs to a narrow waist, then a delicious decolletage and further up red lips, and finally dark curly hair-

"GRANGER?"

He jumped to his feet immediately, the throb in his head forgotten for an instant, and he tried his hardest not to be distracted from this vantage point. Standing, she looked even more easy to prey on.

One of her hands going to her neck, she groaned in pain as a reply.

The sound didn't do well for his  _enthusiasm_ ; his trousers were getting crowded. "What the fuck, Granger? Seriously?"

His voice must have done the trick, as the woman got to her feet, a bit unsteady at first, but she collected herself to her full height. Not much, compared to Theodore, but he had always liked that Granger had an air that displayed her much greater than just her physical attributes.

It wasn't her stubbornness, righteousness and pride that impressed Theodore at the moment though.

It was the dent of her neck, her smooth skin that would be warm under his touch, and the sight of her round hips that would be perfect to grasp.

His nostrils filled with her perfume, slight sweat that highlighted a scent that was distinctly her and dust of old books. If he were to get a tiny step closer, he would smell the shampoo in her curls, taste the deliciousness of her skin and feel excitement of her proximity.

Merlin curse it, but if he got one more step closer indeed, he would not only hear her blood pounding in her veins, he could feel it, smell it and  _taste_  it.

There weren't many reasons why not to, with how Granger had tagged along herself. His thirst chased away all reason and survival instinct, but actually, he would drop dead if he didn't take care of his own needs.

Looking at Granger's body, especially focusing on the junction of her neck to shoulder where he would bite, Theodore was confident that his needs would be met.

"I called after you! It's just- I haven't seen you since-" Granger started but something must have hinted her that he had other ideas than to chat as her breath hitched, masterfully halting her voice.

She tried again though. No surprise, there. "I remember- Ever since, you know… Skeeter…"

For the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger was feeling at loss of words it seemed. But Theodore had to give her some credit.

It was because he had taken that final step.

Covering her hips with his hands, he made slow motions in circles. Not yet grasping and pulling her to him, but his own state of desire must be  _largely_ obvious.

"What of the woman? Skeeter, you said?" Theodore smirked at her scowl. When he rested his hands finally, the weight of them on her hips must have helped the situation register to the Gryffindor.

"Nott?" She looked up at him with wide eyes but her mild surprise didn't stand in the way of her small hands reaching to rest on his chest.

He moved closer, angling himself enough that his hands could first start from the bottom of her arse and caress it a bit higher while he got a firm grip on her. Of course, he slid one of his hands through the available gap of her slit, and meeting with soft skin to dip his hands to her meaty flesh was purely bliss. Her hands responded to his motion and they crawled to lock behind his neck so that she would hang off him while her front was flush against his own.

Granger exhaled a deep breath but it turned into a moan as he sought her lips and they finally connected.

That little noise was enough of a confirmation that she was aware what he had in mind for tonight.

Plunging his tongue to dance with hers, he savored her taste and relished in having Granger in his arms.

He had been thinking about this for an embarrassingly long time. He would make the most of it- although he had a dreadful doubt that he wouldn't last long. His hunger was prominent even now and it convulsed his veins that there was no circulation.

He had to just control it, tame it, and attend to it after he would have Granger, preferably writhing underneath him.

Her fingers tangling in his hair, Theo winced with how hard she held onto him but was pleased Granger was as demanding. It was  _her_  bruisingly kissing him, actually. Then it was his hands that cupped her arse and finally took her off her feet.

The clang of her high heels haphazardly falling to ground elicited a giggle from Granger, and when Theodore hissed at how readily she locked her ankles behind his narrow waist, her mirth increased even the more.

How perfectly his manhood was trapped against her crotch (Merlin curse all the layers of clothes between them) was not very funny actually.

It didn't take him more than a few long strides to drop Granger to the king sized bed, but her kissing his cheek, temple, forehead, anywhere she could, had hardly helped him because what he wanted was her lips on his own.

"Fuck," he gasped as they hopped on the bed upon soft impact but Granger didn't seem to mind.

Her pretty mouth seeking his, they distracted Theodore enough that he obeyed to her pulls of his shirt and the next moment cool air made goosebumps on his bared skin while Miss Perfect Gryffindor maintained her clothing.

Theo breathed heavily. It was damn maddening- her wet tongue in his mouth, hands exploring his skin and her nails scratching his back. His cock was itching to be inside her and he didn't think he could have Granger exploring him all day.

It was her vanilla shampoo that made him crazy. It was her eager touch that sought him. It was the sound and feel of her pulsing heart- especially now where Theo kissed her towards the left side of her breastbone where her decoltage displayed very much everything.

"Theo- you- amazing- yess, you are…!"

Theo loved her sweet encouragement just as the rough sensation of her nipples hardening in his palm. Simply pushing away the meager fabric, her round breasts were there for Theodore's enjoyment and he happily licked one while playing with the other.

Granger's gasps and mewls filled his ears as he sucked on her breast and fondled the other one, massaging and pinching to make Granger beg for more.

Oh, she did. Her sweet voice was music to his ear. "Oh,  _Godric_ \- like that, Theo! Yeah, yeah… oh, please, just… oh, yes…"

Kissing his way to her lips, Theodore sought her sex in the meanwhile. The way she circled her arms around him, grabbing his hair where her hands rested finally, it felt like she caged him in her heat and touch. It was a cage he wished to not be free of- and if he entered her as he would like, Merlin knew how he would be trapped forever.

Still, he felt no ounce of hesitation as he parted her lower lips and plunged two long fingers inside of her. Her pants mixed with a mantra of his name clouded his ears as he ecstatically kissed a line from under her ear to her shoulder.

Licking where it was closer to her neck, Theo felt his teeth sharpen in anticipation but he knew himself enough that there would be no sucking -marking Granger with a love bite- without getting teeth involved. And for that, he wanted his bird to be toppled over the edge of ecstasy.

Curling his fingers inside of her, moving them so she stretched and squirted to his hand, Theo traveled back to her lips.

Hushing her, "God...Theo… I want to- please… Don't tease me…"s with a kiss that no longer was innocent.

Theo wasn't sure if she noticed, but the moment the slick moisture from the broken skin of her lower lip was on his lips, and when he could distinctly taste copper on his own saliva, he knew that his teeth would get in the way of simple kissing- because he wanted more.

Unbuckling his trousers, Theodore wetted his length with her juices and got ready to drive Granger mad- worse than how she had left him to craze about her back in third year.

"You want me to fuck you, Granger?" he whispered in her ear.

Her gasp at the question, and the moan he elicited after rubbing his cock on her clit was actually enough of an answer but Theo couldn't help himself. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you. Hard? Slow?"

Her hips were moving on her own but without his cock inside of her, Theo knew the friction would never scratch the itch. Smiling to her skin just under her jaw, he continued: "However? Wherever?  _Whenever_?"

"Yes, yes, please! Theo- now- just…"

Kissing her at the junction of her neck scraped her skin, a thin line of blood leaked. Not much. Not enough.

Theo licked his lips and sensually ran his tongue over that glistening line of red ink.

"I'll fuck you, Hermione." His statement was not as delicious as the taste in his mouth, but close.  _So fucking close_. Salazar help him, but Theo's gut told him that he was getting himself into big trouble.

"I'll fuck you- now, tonight, again and again." Oh, how her nails dug deeper in his back- with every fucking word he muttered! It was unlucky he was short on blood to bleed.

He took a deep breath of her sweat, sex and faint shampoo.

His control wouldn't withstand her scent if she didn't come over his cock immediately. That's why Theo didn't postpone plunging his cock inside her any longer.

Oh, it was sweet bliss how she welcomed him inside, stretching so very slowly that he knew his cock was hugged very intimately. Her hot sex was as ready as it could be and her hips encouraged that he should not stop now.

He would oblige.

Thrusting deep inside her, hearing her gasps and cries, Theodore was above the clouds that finally,  _finally_ , he has found a sexy minx offering herself openly rather than scurrying away at the sight of him.

Remembering how the glasses helped, Theo smirked. His cock was having the best fit of Theo's so far short life, and Theo wanted it to continue.

" _Godric!_ "

Scrunching his nose at her choice of male, Theodore thrusted harder to remind her whose cock she had inside of her. "Say my name, love."

"Nott, oh- shit, yes! Oh, God. It hurts- so good- I- Theo…I'm coming-"

His cock pulsed with content how even tighter she became upon her orgasm but Theodore wasn't yet to to give it the release Theodore craved.

Grabbing Granger by the neck to angle it so that the otherside was open for him, Theodore kissed her skin to catch her attention.

"You'll share with me?" he asked but receiving only Granger's pants as an answer, he waited until she came down from her high to join him as he rode her much slowly. "I'll bite you and make you mine. What do you say about that, huh, Hermione?"

As she dug the heels of her feet on his arse for a deeper thrust, Theo chuckled and gave her what she wanted.

His finger finding the bundle of nerves that would help her get a quicker release now, this time he accompanied her with his own grunt, his teeth already sunk in her soft flesh.

Granger cried out and writhed under his strong clutch but Theo didn't let go. The lovely warmth filling his mouth was unlike any other and swallowing each mouthful was fire to his veins and strength to his muscles.

Taking his teeth out, he licked the open wound -a messy line between two distinguishable sharp punctures- and then he kissed his woman thoroughly to share his fullness.

Removing his cock from her sex, Theodore bared Granger from her green dress and himself of his trousers so that he could please his own better with this renewed energy.

Kissing her inner thigh, Theo looked up at a dazed Granger and waited for her eyes to clear.

Her spark came while he caressed her legs and he was more than content when her fingers found his black strands, her sure grip guiding him to her throbbing sex.

"We'll talk." Her gasp was humorously ironic to her firm statement. "In the morning."

Theodore agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get a plot! A short one, and I'll get to it after I finish my other stories but still! :D

Theodore was unsure how this was going to play out. Before his transformation, it had been frequent for him to share a night with women. Rarely he had brought them to the Manor as it was much easy to leave a hotel room. He had nowhere to run now. Not that he would… And it wasn’t merely shagging, what Theodore had engaged in- although that was the most pleasant part.

He hadn’t fed on live-stock since forever; one difference that cast him away from the London clan of vampires.

The possible consequences of the shift in his appetite weren’t his major concern right now though.

In the solitude of his library, Theodore absentmindedly leafed yet another page of his latest book. Reading about magic and wandlore enticed no thrill in him today, a topic he had been obsessed with since his transformation. 

After their second round, Granger had passed out. Satiated and exhausted, she had simply turned limp where she lay on his chest. He had enjoyed her weight, her warmth and softness. Curling her hair between his fingers, Theodore had laid awake by his Princess. 

Tracing her form, starting from her shoulder to waist, it had easily lulled him into a content trans. It was the sweet rise and fall of her chest, the occasional sigh and shift that had her nuzzled deeper in him. Theodore couldn’t believe his luck for Granger seeking him out. Compared to his still and paused body, his cursed magic and hunger, Granger was life and remedy.

He was incapable of falling asleep next to her -another damned gift of his new kind- and thus, around four in the morning he had left to the library to pass time.

He could no longer sleep. Eat or breathe. He was not dead. Not in every sense. But having less circulation load had added to his pallor. The more blood he consumed, the more humane he looked. Even breathing came naturally then; still, Theodore would never enter the fed state again. He had vowed not to. It had too grave a cost.

As it stood, he merely functioned bodily and tried to suppress the compensatory vampiric response of survival. The less he fed, the more powerful he became. The setback was the lack of control, though. He couldn’t use his speed, his strength or acute senses to accuracy. That overall power was simply the power of the weak. Of the animal cornered helplessly, capable of doing _anything_ to make it out alive.

Luckily, yesterday he had not fallen beneath that limit of desperation. He had bordered on the edge, and Granger had presented herself just in time.

It was a sure thought of him that Granger had not planned for the night to play along like that. She had been courageous to even proceed to undress him. The Gryffindor Princess he remembered from school would have shoved him away, repelled by having been touched by a Slytherin, and hex him into next Tuesday.

What the woman had in mind, Theodore had no idea even now, but he had indeed surprised her by acting on their mutual physical attraction.

Biting her on top of all that, Theodore knew, should be the actual surprise.

No way in hell would the Gryffindor Princess leave quietly. If Theodore had a vague idea whom Hermione Granger was, she would wreak havoc when she woke up and found her wits.  

Theodore didn’t fancy the scenario, but as he exhaled to finally drop his book, he could admit that the prospect of Granger raging in the library exhilareted him.

Hermione Granger in a library, shoved to a bookcase and very much naked had graced the dreams of many Slytherins at one point in their school years.

His ear alert to catch any noise Granger made (she was still asleep) Theodore counted the minutes.

When would she wake up? She would be sore, Theodore would bet. When she woke up, her groan from their exertional night would be mixed with moans at the reminder of their activities, also the warmth still filling her lower abdomen.

Rising slightly, the sheet would fall from her top and her breasts would be bared to view. As she stretched and shifted her hair, one globe would be peaking while the other simply teased, with the half-curtain her curly hair made.

Granger would wince at her own motion, the junction of her neck to shoulder would hurt. As she scrunched that pretty face of hers to get the details of the night, she would finally remember the bite. Then it would be a matter of moments before she added two and two together.

Theodore wondered if she would simply grab the first garment in sight -which would happen to be his shirt- and come here with long and bared legs. Barefooted, she would stomp here, finding him in the library, and Theodore would gladly take in her appearance, not minding one bit of her shrieks and screams.

Her messy hair, raged expression, bloated lips would distract him from eyeing her nipples that would show through the white fabric. He would stare, still.

As the scene proceeded in Theodore’s head with the two of them snogging each other into oblivion, his quickened breathing brought the reality back to him.

He had a hard-on but no access to the naked witch sleeping in his bed. When would she awake, for Salazar’s sake? Maybe he should simply go back to bed and wake her up to a _big_ surprise.

Just then, Theodore heard a gasp and the rustle of bed sheets followed the noise.

“Finally,” he mumbled as he rose to his feet. Granger’s breakfast was ready. The library fantasy could wait- he had to take care of her first. A good, healthy portion of breakfast was a good starters.

Carrying the tray to his room, Theodore cursed how his speed would be of no use right now. His magic was restricted, and vampire abilities would only cause the tray to be spilled.

He needn’t be so careful in the end. When Theodore called for Hermione and gently opened the door with his elbow, the view that greeted him was not of the naked sexy witch waiting in his bed, but empty room that had her smell lingering.

“Fuck.” Theodore put the tray back and went to tidy up the bed. Among the clothes thrown on the ground, there were not a single piece belonging to Granger. That was proof enough for Theodore, but he still called out for her.

He checked the loo, as well.

The Nott Manor was heavily warded but Theodore doubted there would be restrictions on Disapparating away from the place. It alerted him when an intruder stepped foot inside; just that.

Sighing, Theodore listened for the chance of hearing Granger’s breathing or heartbeat. He should have heard the crack of her Disapparation. He had been either distracted by her breakfast or by his fantasies.

He was an idiot.

“Granger,” he exhaled. They had to talk. If she ratted out his condition, it would be far from nice. He was unregistered. Muggle Vampires were no as heavily punished for going unregistered, but the magical ones… It was a crime to feed on humans, on top of that.

Theodore might not be an official member of the London Vampire clan, but if the Ministry acted to hunt him down, they would risk having the London clan to answer to.

This could easily turn into a big mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story is written for the Ship Me Saturday, 4th August prompt of the Facebook group, the Fairest of the Rare: "Do these sunglasses say 'I'm a movie star' or 'I'm hiding my dark circles because I'm perpetually tired'?"
> 
> This doesn't have a plot, and so far it is only two chapters. If it ever gets a proper plot, you will know about it ;)
> 
> Ydream08


End file.
